alpha and omega: the descendents
by terix the omega
Summary: hello welcome to another exciting story i had some help this will be rated m for later chapters but for right now enjoy the sweet story line based between the characters.


**Hello Every one this is Terix The Omega back with a new story for all of you. if your wondering why i havent posted lately my laptop died and hit the flaming abyss where all dead laptops go so i bought a new laptop thanks to some help my writers block is being extinguished due to some really good help. so i hope you all enjoy this one there will be new characters new storyline and more the characters i use in this story have their own** **back grounds and everything ill need a beta reader so any volunteers leave a review.**

Chapter 1  
The New Begining  
It was a peaceful afternoon day in Jasper Park of the western pack lead by Winston and annual alphas went out on the hunt lead by Kate and Kitten. While they were out hunting Zenku and Humphrey were out with their friends Log-sledding. As their hitting top speed Zenku sees a rock looking at Humphrey and turns his log sledding board hitting the rock and crashing Zenku jumped off the board last got his log board is brought to a safe stop .But Zenku's board was shattered to splinters . Zenku smiles "well there goes that board you ok Humphrey?" Humphrey smiles. "yeah thanks zenku" Zenku walks off wondering how Kitten is on her hunt. Humphrey goes with to check on Kate as they hit the cliff they see Kitten and Kate with their hunting party creeping up on the caribou.  
Kitten stays low to the ground as another alpha is a few inches to her left and Kate the right Kitten glances at Kate for the signal to chase the caribou as a peice of tall grass tickles her nose making her sneeze. The caribou hear her sneeze and start running off . Kitten sighs as Kate glares a bit at her and starts chasing the caribou as Kitten chases after the caribou with the others. Kate keeps running as Hutch and Candu follow behind to help them take down the caribou. Zenku and Humphrey watch from the cliff top smiling getting ready to stop any fighting between them. Kate takes off faster to attack the caribou from one side while candu and Hutch to attack from another side. Zenku watches from above as the alphas gang up on the caribous bringing them down with team work as the alphas bring their kill back to the pack.  
Zenku smiles his silver fur with black markings blowing in the autumn breeze cooling him he smiles and follows the others. Being in the wind is where he always enjoyed being instead of cooped up in a den. like the others. There is one wolf that has always caught his eye and that is the alpha Kitten. But he was always to shy and with the law of the pack where alphas and omegas can't mate. When they return to the pack Winston looks at the kills and says good job to both of them and heads back into the den as eve smiles seeing them. Zenku sits on his perch not bothering entering a den enjoying the wind in his fur. He shakes out his fur watching the alphas converse between each other. While they eat their lunch he is laying their till it is the omegas turn to eat.  
Not caring if the omegas were one of the last to eat but hes happy being part of the western pack with Kitten. Zenku smiles as the wind blows through his fur his purple eyes focused on the one he truely cares about. While he walked up his silver fur with black and dark gray markings he approach the alphas but stays quiet so not to get into trouble with eve or winston. Smiling feeling the wind blow through his fur he looks but doesnt see kitten. Kitten isn't anywhere near the other alphas since she is out on the hunting grounds trying to think of how to improve her hunting skills since she messed up earlier. Zenku looks around for kitten in the pack grounds as he sighs and walks off back to his cliff as he feels the wind kick up to a higher level as it blows through his fur almost making it go up on end as he walks closer to the other side of the cliff to watch the hunting grounds. Kitten is hidden in the tall grass as she is keeping her eyes on a small caribou and staying quiet.  
Zenku smiles watching the carribou eat the grass. He thought that it would be cool hunting , but having fun is so much better. Kitten slowly sneaks in the tall grass but steps on a twig her ears perk up as the caribou hears it and runs she growls upset at her self for messing up again and runs fast after it. Zenku smiles and watches her take off seeing her beautiful black fur blow in the wind her paws pounding the ground as she runs after the carribou as i lay there watching her keeps running jumps off a near by bolder and tackles the caribou biteing into it's side smiles eeing her do this. as his tail wags fast as he says "Comon kitten you can do this". As the caribou keeps running Kitten keeps ahold of it with her sharp teeth and claws trying everything to weaken it. Zenku sees that shes having trouble with it as he follows on the cliff knowing some of the alpha techniques and moves.  
Having a good father before he passed as he takes off following her being an omega his body is naturally faster as he runs with the wind actually moving faster then he normally would as he lines up the target. ok target at 8 o'clock says Zenku as he keeps running and jumps off the cliff grabbing a branch and uses it to soften his landing as he takes off after it to help Kitten. Being an omega he was naturally prone to keep the peace but his instincts have always lead him to help those in need as he runs to the other side of the caribou and jumps using his fangs and claws to help her bring the beast down.  
Kitten sees Zenku and blushes a bit as he helps her take down the caribou and slowly moves away. Zenku stands there breathing heavily as the carribou is dead infront of them as he speaks. " The kill is yours Kitten your the alpha plus none would believe that an omega helped you kill this." Kitten looks at him "n..no it's your kill... you took it down.. i just barely weakened it.." Zenku shakes his head " I helped you take it down so its our kill but you know the rules of the pack omegas arn't supposed to hunt." Kitten looks at him "then why did you help me..." she looks down at the dead smiles a bit " because it was the right thing to do i may be an omega but that doesnt stop me from helping out around the pack its my duty to help those in need".  
Kitten nods as she slowly bites into the caribou Zenku smiles letting her eat first as he sits down watching her. Kitten's ears twitch as she hears alpha's comming this way she wipes her mouth off with her paw and looks at Zenku. Zenku smiles his fur is being blown around by the wind as he sees the alphas as he is just sitting there as the alphas approach them Zenku looks up at the clouds. Kitten's mother Dawn was with two of the guard alphas . Dawn walks over " there you are kitten why are you down here when you should be in the den resting from your hunt?".  
Zenku hears kittens mother as his breathing is normal as he smiles to her and does a courteous omega bow. "ma'am she just did her hunt and she was successful if you see". He points at the dead carribou between him and kitten. Dawn looks at Zenku " so i see...and what are you doing here Zenku? your supost to be with the other omega's that are playing" Zenku smiles at that one comment " i got done playing three hours ago when my log sledding board broke so i decided to keep practicing what my father taught me before he passed ma'am". Dawn nods "kitten sweety you need to turn in soon so once your done eating you need to come home". Kitten nods to her mother as her and the other two alphas head back to the den. Zenku smiles at that "how good it must feel to have a family that is still alive". he takes a bite out of the carribou. Kitten slowly nods as she eats with you not caring of the law  
Zenku keeps eating the caribou with her as he smiled to her." my family passed during a stampede. So i wouldnt know what its like any more to have a family like that". Kitten nods " after my father died when i was a small... i felt like i lost everything.." Zenku nods "you still have your mother though" he smiles at her "also you have all the alphas to protect you as for me im almost like a lone wolf with no family the only thing keeping me in this pack is you" .Kitten blushes a bit as she looks at him " yes but my mother can be damanding at times.". she looks at the sky and sighs "well..thats life as an Alpha" she stands up " you can have the rest Zenku i better head back before my mother sends kate's father" Zenku chuckles " you mean old man winston. hey its better him then eve coming to get you" he starts eating the carribou again Kitten smiles cutely" true well..see you later" She starts walking back to the den.  
Zenku smiles back to her and thinks to his self " id love to be her mate but these stupid pack rules are in the way" heacts normal while eating the carribou but his thinking is in goes back to the den and sighs seeing her mother talking to one of the Alpha's her age and walk into the den and lay down to rest. Zenku finishes eating as he gets up and stretches doing his usual training and takes off to one end of the valley and does a few laps to each side of the hunting falls asleep as she trys to not think of her father's death. Zenku keeps up with his laps not minding anything at the moment,but as kitten slept kate is out running near the area Zenku was in. Zenku keeps running practicing his laps running back and forth. As kate is running too fast ends up running into Zenku They crash into eachother. Zenku tumbles onto the ground and gets back up. "hey watch it!" he stands up looking at the alpha he crashed into.  
Kate growls "you watch it omega" she gets up and dusts her furr off. Zenku dusts his self off. "why dont you watch it! im training here you over confident alpha". He growls back at her." i dont care if your father and mother are the head alphas i was training and you crashed into me". Kate glares "you dont need to train your an omega not an alpha!" she growls. Zenku growls a bit lower " my father was an alpha who died in a stampede so did my mother. so in your case that would make me half alpha half omega. so i do train i do what i think is right. so if i think helping the alphas hunt is right ill do it. kate daughter of eve!" Kate growls " call this a warning stay out of my way or i'll have you removed from the pack!" she runs off.  
Zenku sighs "you think i care if im removed from the pack theres only one who keeps me from going lone wolf". he says behind her back and takes off in the opposite direction. Kitten slowly wakes up to kate growling by a tree near the den. Zenku returns to the cliff not bothering about the den and lays down in the soft grass and lets the wind blow through his fur. Kitten gets up and stretches walks out and over to kate. kate sits there growling "the nerve of that omega". Kitten looks at her " whats wrong kate..?" Kate growls "that silver omega he crashed into me and has the nerve to tell me to watch where im going thats whats wrong!" Kitten sits there and thinks " i hope she isnt talking about zenku".  
Kate growls "i have half the mind to tell my mother about that omega and have him removed" she growls then looks at the sky. Zenku looks at the edge of the cliff and keeps growling. kitten shakes her head "so all this is over running into an omega?"Kate looks at her "not just that the tone he used while speaking to me just because of a crash telling me hell do what he wants as long as its to help someone! " Kitten looks at kate " just forget about it he must be having a bad day"Kate looks at her and sighs " fine. but the way he acts for an omega is strange." kitten nods as she looks at the cliff but all she sees is zenku's silhuette ontop of it as he is resting on the cliff.  
Dawn shouts "Kitten sweety come here!" kitten's mother dawn was sitting beside Kate's Father and another pack leader. Winston is sitting beside dawn looking and wondering what has his daughter so upset . Kitten walks over to her mother and the pack leader Winston " Yes mother and Head Alpha?" Dawn smiles and brushes the fur out of kitten's face. Winston sits there quietly as dawn smiles a bit "kitten sweety you know i love you and want what is best for you "she looks at Winston then The northern pack leader. Winston looks at the northern pack leader and back at Kitten. Kitten looks at her mother " ...whats going on..?.." Winston looks at kitten. "it seems she wants to marry you off to the northern pack alpha so your well taken care of".  
Dawn smirks "not only that it will bring the packs together as well" -she smiles looking at the northern pack alpha. Silver smiles at dawn "that is correct dawn". Kitten looks at her mother then to winston" s...so..i'll be leaving...?" Winston nods "that is correct but only if you choose that to be it". Dawn shakes her head " kitten sweety dont worry Silver's son will treat you nicely its ur responsibility as second alpha since kate is before you she has her own responsibility" Winston looks at dawn " yeah she does dawn. but why so early though why not give her time to get to know silvers son". Dawn looks at Winston "true plus kate and kitten have alpha school next week". Winston nods "That is correct we'll converse this after alpha school is completed Dawn. Dawn nods then looks at Kitten " you have a little bit before your next hunt kitten why not talk to silver about the northern tribe?"  
Silver smiles looking at dawn then at Kitten, "what is there to say about the northern pack other then alot of snow and alot of team work". Kitten nods as she hears some of the alphas talking about the moon light howl tonight. Zenku wakes up abit later and sees all of them in a group and wonders whats going on he jumps down landing by a tree and smiles. while most of the pack is down by the howling grounds. Zenku sits by the dens looking at the sky before heading to the howling grounds. to talk to winston meeting him when hes alone." winston my father was one of your alphas before he passed with my mother id like to fill the spot my father left me when he left the earth...". he says looking down. Winston looks at him " Your an Omega zenku..". Zenku looks Back. " i know im an omega but dont forget my father was an alpha and with enough training even an omega can become an alpha and my father has done big favors for you in the past. im sure you can help me with this one thing its more important then my own safety".Winston yes but you being an omega then training you to be an alpha is agenst the pack rules  
Zenku shakes his head " but my father did before he passed i know moves that most alphas dont learn till their final month of training just please i have to do this for someone very dear to me i dont care if i get punished for this. but i need to do this".He stands firm looking more serious then he ever has before around Winston. Winston sighs " I'm sorry but no zenku it'll bring chaos to the pack and other omega's will want to train as well" Zenku looked at winston a bit upset "Even after all my family has done to help you you cant help the last surviving member of my family? he sighs "then I'll have to keep training on what my father taught me and raise my self up" .Winston nods to zenku " I'm sorry zenku it's for the best of the pack" as he walks back to the den he says to Zenku "have a good night and enjoy the moon light howl". Zenku sighs and walks off looking down as he walks by the pond and sighs laying down. i have to train harder i may be an omega in their eyes but to kitten i am more. i have to work hard. when shes at alpha school ill have to train my walks down the path with kate as they both have flowers behind their ears.  
Zenku sees them and smiles seeing Kitten but stays quiet knowing he cant get into the school to help her. Kitten sighs as she thinks of what her mother has told her as she walks beside Kate hearing the others in the pack howling in tune. Zenku sighs looking at his reflection, "His father before Him was an alpha and mother was an omega but that makes no sense to him why he cant get train with the Alphas he has alpha in Him and has what it takes maybe its because Winston needs help with keeping the peace while they are gone" Zenku thinks to his self staying quiet. Kitten walks beside Kate and sits down watching the other wolves in the pack have fun. Humphrey is up on the hill having fun with his friends as zenku is the only one by the water. Kate goes and sits down with the other female alphas. Zenku look at the water and hums to his self. Kitten looks at the moon and softly howls even though she was still young and had no one to howl with she still loved to.  
Zenku hears Kitten's sweet Howl as he is down by the water sighing that he cant go with her so he starts drinking some water as he starts thinking. kitten slowly stops howling as she listens to the head couple on the cliff howl with eachother she sighs " hopefully one day soon that will be me and the one i love..." kitten gets up and goes back to the den as it's almost past her curfew as a wolf pup. Zenku hears the head couple start howling as he hears kitten has stop as he just lays there by the pond thinking about what to do. kitten walks into the den as she see's her mom sleeping already she sighs and sits outside the den for a bit to enjoy the evening breeze. Zenku sits by the pond wondering what to do as he gets up and walks past her den to sit on the cliff near the hunting grounds. kitten yawns and walks back into the den and lays down on her side of the den and slowly falls lays on the cliff as it starts raining as he stayed out there not wanting to move unless he was able to train beside kitten.  
Kitten stays asleep in her spot as it rains gets up and stretches his fur fully soaked as he starts his training in the rain as he sneezes while he keeps training. All of the pack is back in thier den's asleep and keepin warm from the cold rain. Zenku is still training not caring if he gets sick as hes training to become more then what most think of him. Kitten slowly wakes up and stretches a bit she looks outside and sees that it's still raining and sighs " i wonder if zenku is asleep..". Zenku keeps training not caring if he gets sick as hes keeps going his thoughts are on the memories of kitten as he uses it to push himself harder. Kitten walks outside and notices that zenku isnt in his own den "oh no...he can be hurt!." Zenku keeps training pushing him self harder as he keeps working as he sees Kitten on the cliff as hes in the valley.  
Kate looks at zenku training in the rain by his self " Zenku...". Zenku keeps training hard as he repeats these words to himself " i have to do this for kitten... i must become stronger". Kitten runs down the cliff getting dirty from the mud and slips falling off the side of it kitten lands in a huge mud puddle and slowly gets up a bit weak from the fall " z..zenku..". Zenku sees her as his eyes snap wide open as he runs over to help her "kitten are you ok?!" He helps her to his den so she has cover from the rain " you should be are you out here watching me?". Kitten looks at him as she is wet and muddy "I'm sorry...but i woke up and wanted to make sure you were ok...but then i saw you in the rain training..and i got worried that you could get sick.." kitten looks away as she felt like a total cluts having to be saved by an Omega.  
Zenku smiles seeing her caring for him and it being a true caring heart for him as he puts a paw on hers."You dont have to worry for my health Kitten im doing this training to become stronger for you to become more then what most think of me." Kitten smiles cutely at zenku " But you dont have to train so hard for me.. your fine just the way you are Zenku that's what makes you my bestfriend". Zenku smiles at her " reallly but i want to do this to help you always kitten". Zenku smiles and follows kitten to the stream and thinks " i really hate these pack rules but its what we have to live by"..Zenku sighs looking down as he walks behind Kitten " you know..kitten...Alpha School starts soon ..and it will be lonely without you here.." Kitten blushes again as she hears him say that " I'm sure everything will be fine its just gonna be Kate myself and a few other alphas until spring but we'll be back so nothing to worry about ok Zenny "  
Zenny is an old nickname kitten had given Zenku when he had joined the pack and when they were tiny pups . Kitten smiles cutely at him as they have made it to the stream to wash up. Zenku smiles at her and relaxes as they wash up "but Kitten after the alpha training the pack rules of you being an alpha as where im an omega. we wont be able to see eachother much any more. You know that dont you?" he says while being worried about this." And what if you get seriosly hurt in alpha school then what?". Kitten looks at him as she is washing her fur " I'll have to get hurt once in a while Zenku its all part of training to help protect the pack..it's what being an alpha is all about so please dont worry about me and help keep fun around while we are gone ok?" Kitten smiles cutely at Zenku as she finishes washing her fur and goes under the water and surfaces.  
Zenku smiles washing his fur and looks at her. "You know i care for you right kitten?" Kitten nods to him " yes but we can never be together...since i'm an alpha and your an Omega.." Zenku sighs " I know but thats why I wanted to become stronger its cause I want to be with you to prove that I'm more then an omega." Kitten nods as she gets out of and shakes the water out of her fur looking like a medium sized fluff ball."Yes..but acording to the pack...that is all you can be Zenku...I better head to bed..." Kitten looks at Zenku and smiles a bit."Try not to cause any trouble ok?" Zenku smiles at her " I'll try not to cause any problems but I'll keep training hard for you Kitten one day I hope we can be together but untill then friends to the end?"  
Kitten nods " Yes Zenny friends till the end,..night sleep tight" Kitten starts walking back to her den to sleep. Thinking of what Zenku just said Kitten fights back tears. Knowing that Zenku and her will never be together because of the pack rules and her engagement to the son of Northern pack. Zenku sits there until the girl he has his heart set on walks away. He smiles but knows there has to be a way for it to happen. He sits there thinking as he looks up seeing a shooting star as he closes his eyes and whispers I wish someday I could be with her. He opens his eyes he stands up and shakes the water off becoming a puff ball . Zenku straightens his fur and heads to his den as a tear falls from his eye the tear falling and hitting the ground as he gets up to his den and lays down in the cave and closes his eyes to fall asleep.

**Ok every one thats all she wrote for this chapter i hope you enjoy it very much**


End file.
